Instinctively
by DragonRidingSorceress
Summary: How one instinctive response could change the fate of the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Instinctively

Part 1

Summary: How one instinctive response could change the fate of the galaxy.

A/N: This was originally intended as a one-shot, but there was just too much I wanted to write. This is kind of a break from my other stories; I needed something short(-ish) which I would be able to write and post fairly quickly. However, please don't hold me to that, as my internet connection is incredibly temperamental at the moment.

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped onto the bank. He felt the ashes slide down towards the river of magma as his feet made contact. He quickly corrected his balance, halting the alarming slide before it could truly begin. 

He looked down at his one-time friend, his apprentice, who was now his enemy.

Their fight so far had been hard, with neither giving an inch willingly. But they had been evenly matched. They had worked together for so long, they each knew the other's strengths and weaknesses too well for either to have the upper hand. Now, however, it was different. Obi-Wan had an advantage.

"It's over, Anakin!" he called. "I have the high ground!"

Vader, consumed with rage, called upon the Dark Side. "You underestimate my power," he replied, before crouching, ready to spring.

Obi-Wan recognised what his ex-apprentice was planning to do. "Don't try it," he begged his friend. _I don't know if I can bring myself to stop you._

Vader leapt into the air. It was a suicidal technique, which hadn't been used since the last Great War against the Sith. The Jedi moving through the air would aim his lightsabre down, while the Sith on the ground would aim his lightsabre up. Both would be killed.

Now, Obi-Wan was seeing a frightening role-reversal, made all the scarier by the fact that it was so similar.

Anakin had read about the technique in the archives, when he was only eleven or twelve. He had thought it sounded heroic, and had begged and badgered Obi-Wan until, finally, he agreed that they would learn it together.

For many days after that, the pair could be seen in the training rooms, both using practice lightsabres. Anakin would go up on the spectator stands, and jump down at Obi-Wan. They would get into position, and at the very last second, both would extinguish their sabres. Even though they were only using practice sabres, neither wanted to take any chances.

For the first few weeks, both would end up sprawled on the ground after Anakin had jumped. Then, finally, they had had a break-through.

"I have a good feeling about today, Master," Anakin had told Obi-Wan at breakfast one morning. "Can we try that Kamikaze move again today?"

Obi-Wan had sighed. "Sure, why not? I haven't landed on my rear end in three days. The younglings will be getting bored with nothing funny to watch.

So they had gone down to the training rooms, and Anakin had run up the stairs into the spectators stand. "Ready, Master?" he called down.

"Ready!" Obi-Wan had replied, settling into a secure stance, and angling his lightsabre blade upwards.

Anakin reached out and drew the Force to him. He had crouched, tensed his body, and then leaped. He somersaulted in the air, then targeted Obi-Wan's chest with his lightsabre. Obi-Wan, gazing up at him, also adjusted his lightsabre to hit the prime spot.

Gravity took control, and Anakin began to descend, holding his lightsabre steady.

Microseconds before the practice sabres would have made contact with cloth and flesh, both winked out of existence.

Anakin landed. The two Jedi were standing very close – and each had the other's lightsabre handle pressed into their chests.

Obi-Wan stepped back a little, giving them both a bit of room, then knelt to be closer to Anakin's height. His chest was sore from the impact, and he was sure Anakin felt the same. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Anakin looked up at him and grinned. "That was awesome! We did it! Let's do it again!"

So they had. They had performed it once, in a tournament, using real lightsabres. The Council hadn't approved – they thought it was too dangerous. But Anakin and Obi-Wan had known they could do it. They trusted each other. And they had practiced it so many times together that it was all but impossible for them to hurt each other while doing it. It was instinctive.

Now, Vader was descending, gravity having taken control of his leap. Obi-Wan looked up, targeting his chest, knowing Anakin was doing the same.

Vader plunged from the pinnacle of his leap. He targeted Obi-Wan, keeping his lightsabre steady. He met Obi-Wan's eyes.

Both lightsabres flickered out, and Anakin landed right in front of Obi-Wan. Once again, each had the other's lightsabre rammed against his chest. If either one were to flick the on button, the other would die. Slowly, both moved half a step away, and lowered their weapons.

"You turned off your lightsabre," Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin's eyes didn't seem quite as yellow as they had before.

"So did you," replied Anakin.

A spurt of lava from the nearby river got their attention.

"We should move," observed Anakin.

"Yes, perhaps we should," agreed Obi-Wan.

"We can continue the fight up there," Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded sadly. Had he heard a hint of regret in Anakin's voice? Or was it just wishful thinking? "Yes, I suppose we can."

Together, they climbed the ashy bank.

When they reached the top, they were surprised to see that they had come full circle, and were again at the landing platform.

"Well, do you want to continue?" Obi-Wan asked, turning to Anakin. But Anakin wasn't there. He was running across the landing pad. Obi-Wan followed.

When Anakin reached Padme, he fell to his knees. He gathered her still form in his arms. Obi-Wan circled the pair, to stand in Anakin's line of sight. Anakin looked up at him. The unnatural yellow that had been in his eyes before was now completely gone.

"What happened, Obi-Wan?" he whispered, devastated. A single tear ran down his face. "What did I do?"

Obi-Wan crouched, and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You used the Force to choke her."

Anakin recoiled from his touch, denial and horror in his eyes. "No!" he whispered. "I didn't- I couldn't have. Not _Padme_. Not my angel." His right hand was supporting Padme's body. His left hand hovered over her womb. "And definitely not _now_. Not when she's carrying our child." Gently, he lay her down on the ground again.

He stood, and walked a few steps away. Obi-Wan stood as well, and walked around Padme.

Anakin turned back to face him. There was despair in his eyes. He held his lightsabre out to Obi-Wan. "Take it, Obi-Wan. Please. This is a Jedi weapon, but I am no longer a Jedi."

"Anakin –" Obi-Wan began, but Anakin held up a hand to stop him.

"Please, Obi-Wan. If you have ever considered me a friend, do this for me now."

Obi-Wan accepted the lightsabre.

Anakin gave him a grim smile. "Thank you, my old friend. Now, please, there is one more thing I need you to do."

Terror took hold of Obi-Wan's heart with icy fingers. "No, Anakin!"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," Anakin said sadly. "Kill me. I've become a monster. I killed my wife and unborn child. I killed innocent younglings, babies. I tried to kill the man who was father and brother to me. I deserve to die."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, and embraced Anakin. "Anakin, you are my brother. I love you. And that is why I must do this."

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and reached into the Force. Then, he planted a suggestion in Anakin's mind. _Sleep._

He stepped back, to watch it take effect.

Anakin didn't suspect it. He was readying himself to die. By the time he realised that Obi-Wan was taking too long, it was too late. "Obi-Wan… you betrayed me," he whispered, a look of hurt in his eyes, before they became too heavy to keep open.

Obi-Wan caught him before he hit the floor. "Your wife isn't dead, my brother," he told the unconscious Anakin. "I can't let your life end here. There is too much good still in you for that. I know that you will spend the rest of your life trying to redeem yourself; and in doing that, you will make the galaxy a better place."

* * *

Artoo, seeming to sense that the danger was past, rolled down the ramp, followed close behind by a complaining C3PO. 

Upon sighting Obi-Wan using the Force to levitate Anakin and Padme, Artoo broke into a series of whistles.

In response to Artoo's concerned whistles, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Artoo. They're both alive; and they should be fine, if we can get them to a medical facility soon." Glancing at Anakin's starfighter, he frowned. "C3PO, does Padme's ship have a tractor beam?"

The golden droid looked startled. "Why, no, sir, I don't think it does."

"Artoo, can you fly Anakin's starfighter?"

Artoo whistled an affirmative.

"Alright. I'm not sure where we'll go; just follow us."

Artoo whistled, as if to say, "I'm not stupid. What else did you think I was going to do?" and rolled off towards the fighter.

Obi-Wan boarded Padme's ship, ordering Threepio, "Start the engines."

Using the Force, he manoeuvred Anakin and Padme into the sickbay. He lay each of them on a bed, and turned to go. As he reached the door, he heard a sound. Turning once more, he saw Padme stirring. He hurried over to her.

As she opened her eyes, Padme recognised the figure standing over her. "Oh, Obi-Wan," she murmured, feeling dismayed at how weak she felt, "Is Anakin alright?"

Obi-Wan stepped to one side, allowing her to see her husband lying on the adjacent bed. Her breath caught in her throat. He was lying so still…

"He's alive." Obi-Wan spoke softly. "I used the Force to send him to sleep."

Padme nodded.

Obi-Wan stroked her forehead with the back of his hand, sending her a Force suggesting also. _Sleep._

* * *

Threepio landed the ship on Polis Massa, following Bail Organa's instructions. They had made contact some time after leaving Mustafa, and Obi-Wan had explained that he thought Padme was close to giving birth. However, when Yoda had asked about Anakin, Obi-Wan had 'accidentally' bumped the off button of the communicator. 

_That probably wasn't the wisest thing to do_, Obi-Wan reflected. He decided to leave Anakin on the ship – at least for now. Padme was his main priority.

As soon as he came down the ramp with her, Bail rushed them off to the med-center.

* * *

"Medically, she's perfectly fine," the GH-7 medical droid explained to Bail, Obi-Wan and Yoda. "But she's stressed. That stress has started the labour process. The babies will be born shortly." 

"Babies?" Bail queried.

"She's carrying twins."

Obi-Wan moved closer to the viewing window. Padme was still unconscious; but very soon, they would need to wake her. Obi-Wan knew what – or, more exactly, who – she would want to see when she woke. So far, he had avoided the topic with Yoda, but knew he couldn't stall much longer.

* * *

"Master Yoda, where did Master Kenobi rush off to?" Bail asked. 

"Know, I do not. Keeping secrets from me, Obi-Wan is."

Bail looked at the old Jedi master, feeling a stirring of unease. "Should I be worried?" he asked.

Yoda did not answer; he seemed distracted. It seemed to Bail as if the Master was listening to a voice that he, Bail, could not he.

Inside the med-lab, the droid was waking Padme

* * *

"Anakin! Anakin, wake up!" 

Anakin opened his eyes, and found himself looking up at a familiar face. "Master," he murmured, "I had a really weird nightmare. Palpatine was the Sith Lord –"

Obi-Wan shook him gently. "We don't have time for that now, Padawan." He was surprised at how quickly he had slipped into the role of Master once more. "Your wife needs you."

Anakin sat bolt upright, instantly awake. "What's wrong? What's happened?" Memories of nightmares came flooding back to him – Padme dying in childbirth, and the most recent one, where he had been chocking her with the Force. Then he paused. _How does Obi-Wan know we're married?_ Suddenly, he realised, _I must still be dreaming. Force, I hope this one doesn't turn into a nightmare, too._

Obi-Wan felt a smile creep onto his face. "You're about to become a father." He leant over, and whispered into Anakin's ear, "Congratulations, brother mine."

* * *

A midwife droid joined the GH-7. 

A figure in black robes rushed past Yoda and Bail. Obi-Wan followed close behind, but stopped when he reached the pair.

"Alive, Skywalker is." Yoda turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

'_Amused, are you, Master Jinn?' _Yoda scolded the Force Ghost. _'Too much like you, your apprentice is.'_

'_Actually, I think he's just perfect.'_

* * *

"Padme!" 

Padme smiled tiredly as her husband took her hand. "Ani," she whispered.

He kissed her hand, and gently wiped away the tears from her face. "My angel. I love you, more than anything," he told her.

"I know," she replied. Then she screamed out, as a contraction hit.

* * *

"He thinks it was all some nightmare," Obi-Wan was explaining to Yoda, his eyes locked on Anakin and Padme. "I haven't had a chance to tell him it isn't; and I don't think we should, just yet." 

Yoda also studied the couple. "Realise soon, he will," the Master Jedi predicted. "Work with him, you will have to. And with an old friend."

Obi-Wan looked at the small jedi in surprise. "What? Who?"

Yoda smiled. "Find out soon, you will. Skywalker, also."

* * *

Anakin was nervous. This was the moment he'd been waiting for; had dreamt of. His child was soon to be born; but his wife could die. He cursed his impatience; had he waited for just a minute, he could have asked Obi-Wan what Padme's condition was; but instead, he had rushed off, following Padme's signature in the Force. 

He knew she was in great pain, bringing their son or daughter into the world. However, if the strength of her grasp was any indication, she would be just fine. He was also secretly glad he had given her his right hand to hold. If she'd gotten his left hand, she might just have broken some bones.

Her cries intensified; Anakin felt useless. He could do nothing, except sit and hold Padme's hand.

Suddenly, Padme's cries were joined by an infant's. The midwife droid, making gentle cooing noises, handed the child to Anakin.

He felt tears begin to slide down his face, as he took his daughter in his arms. "Padme, I was right. We have a little girl." He leaned forward, holding the open-eyed infant so Padme could see her.

Padme smiled tenderly at the child, raising a hand to stroke her hair. Then, she cried out again.

"Padme!" Anakin began to panic.

"Oh, no." Obi-Wan, standing outside, at the window, began to worry. "I didn't tell him it was twins. He's going to think something's wrong."

Just then, Anakin's daughter, sensing her father's anxiety, began squalling. It was the best possible thing to happen at that time; Anakin was distracted from his panic by trying to calm the newest female in his family. She kept him occupied, until the midwife droid placed the second twin in Padme's arms.

"Look, Ani," she whispered, the pain subsiding, "I was right, too."

Anakin was the happiest he had been in a long time. Not only was his wife perfectly fine – confirmed by her bright, strong Force signature – but he now had two beautiful children.

"No one told me we were having twins," he confessed to Padme, who laughed.

"Don't worry; I didn't know either. Nobody did. Except these two."

The midwife droid had cleaned Padme up, and covered her with a blanket.

Obi-Wan, feeling as if he was intruding, entered the room. "Do you know what you are going to call them?" he asked.

Anakin turned, smiling. "Say hello to Uncle Obi-Wan," he told the little girl in his arms. Taken aback, Obi-Wan stopped short.

Padme, sitting up with the help of the droid, smiled at him. "Actually, we did pick names out – Anakin picked out names for a boy, and I picked out names for a girl."

Anakin, still beaming, looked at Padme. "Well, this little one came out first; why don't you tell us what her name is?"

Padme nodded. "Welcome, Leia Shmi Skywalker. Know that you were named for a kind, wonderful woman." Anakin felt tears well again at the mention of his mother, and allowed them to fall. He kissed his daughter's forehead. "My lovely Leia; One day, you'll grow up to be as beautiful as your mother."

Padme smiled, then gestured with her hand, indicating that Anakin should continue. "What name did you chose for our son, Ani?"

Anakin stroked his son's face. "I name you in honour of two of the most important men in my life; welcome, Luke Jin-Obi Skywalker."

"What!?" asked Obi-Wan. At the same time, Anakin heard another familiar voice saying, _'What!?'_

He spun, surprised. "Master Qui-Gon?" Padme and Obi-Wan exchanged looks. Neither of them had heard anything. Yoda, still outside, fought the urge to smile.

'_You can hear me, Anakin?'_

"Yes, Master, I can."

'_Oh. Probably because of your high midichlorian count.' _There was a pause, as Qui-Gon seemed to realise something. _'Obi-Wan can't hear me. Hold on.'_

Obi-Wan gasped, feeling a familiar presence brush his mind. _'Obi-Wan?'_ asked the voice of his master, _'Can you hear me?'_

"Master?" asked Obi-Wan, hardly daring to breathe. He couldn't believe it; his master – the man who had taken on the role of father for him – had returned. There were no words to describe how he felt.

'_Hello to you, too, Padawan.'_

Anakin laughed.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave this chapter here, with Ani still thinking everything before was a bad dream. Most of the next chapter is already written, so let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Instinctively

Part 2

A/N: Princess-Lalaith, this chapter is dedicated to you. I was actually planning on leaving _Instinctively _as a one-shot; but your reaction was just so...enthusiastic...I just had to finish it. I've actually had this chapter almost-finished for quite a while, but then decided it needed redoing. So here it finally is.

Only problem is now, I have an idea for 'Part 3'.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Qui-Gon had gathered in a meeting room. Padme had shooed everyone away, asking for a little privacy to feed Luke and Leia.

'_Your children are both very strong in the Force, Anakin,' _Qui-Gon had offered, as the three of them – Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin – entered the meeting room. _'And very beautiful.'_

Anakin smiled blissfully. "Yes, they are. Thank you, Master"

Obi-Wan observed his apprentice. He was so happy, so relaxed – he hadn't been so carefree since before he was a teenager.

If only Anakin's happiness hadn't come at the end of so much suffering.

For all he knew, the last of the Jedi were on this asteroid; Yoda, the small, age-wizened Jedi Master. Qui-Gon, a disembodied Force Ghost. Himself, hailed as the 'perfect Jedi', yet too blind to see the needs of his best friend, and unable to help him. And Anakin, his best friend, his pupil, his brother; but also a stranger who had a wife, children, and had sworn allegiance to the Sith. "We are all that is left of the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan muttered aloud.

Anakin's smile disappeared, and his face whitened. Memories came flooding back – the death of Mace Windu; swearing allegiance to Sidious; invading the temple, massacring the Jedi; killing the Separatist leaders; his attempted murders of both Padme and Obi-Wan; and finally his plea for death. "It wasn't just a nightmare, was it?" he whispered, fear in his heart. His hand fell to the place where his lightsaber normally hung. Finding the spot empty, he desperately sought Obi-Wan's gaze.

Obi-Wan wouldn't meet his eyes, feeling guilty at having let that slip.

"No... I couldn't..." The dreadful images hovered in his mind relentlessly. "Tell me I didn't..." He felt cold inside.

The door slid open and Yoda walked in. Taking a seat, he nodded to Obi-Wan, and then at the chair over which Qui-Gon's presence seemed to hover most noticeably. Then he turned his gaze towards Anakin.

"Skywalker." Then he narrowed his gaze. "Or Darth Vader, should I say?"

Anakin bowed his head in submission, a look of pain crossing his face.

Obi-Wan leapt to his defence at once. "Master Yoda–"

"Obi-Wan." It was Anakin's voice that stopped him. The blue eyes, usually so expressive, were at this crucial moment unreadable. "Don't. Please don't." But his voice held pain.

Gracelessly, Anakin rose from his chair and crossed the room to stand in front of Yoda. Then he sank to his knees, head bowed, eyes squeezed tightly shut behind his too-long bangs. "Master – Master Yoda," he corrected himself. _The informal use of the title is only for Jedi. _"I..." hopelessly, he trailed off. What could he say? There was nothing that would encompass the full extent of his crimes, and nothing that the three Jedi did not know between them.

And then, somehow, the words came to him. They just seemed to flow; each one was heart-felt and sincere, but he did not know where they came from. "I will take any punishment you deem necessary. I know –" He felt tears come, and let them fall. "I know there is nothing I can do that could possibly make up for my actions. But I will do anything I can to try to atone for my deeds. Even if it demands my death."

Obi-Wan felt ill. Not just at the thought that Anakin was willing to die, but also that Yoda might take him up on it. _No, of course not, _he chided himself. _Yoda is a Jedi. We don't seek death to repay death. _Yet he wanted to cry out in protest, wanted to leap to his brother's side.

Gentle pressure from the Force held him in place, and stilled his tongue. _'It is his test, Obi-Wan. You must not interfere.'_

He wondered how Qui-Gon could be so cold.

Desperately, he reached for the bond he had shared with Anakin. It had once been strong, but the events of recent months had worn and weakened it. With difficulty, he pushed on it, reforging the connection between their minds. _'Anakin, you can't!'_

'_If I must, Obi-Wan.' _He sensed overwhelming sorrow, repentance, and acceptance.

Clutching at straws, he demanded, _'But what about Padme? What about Luke and Leia?'_

There came a flash of guilt, and yet more sorrow. _'Please, Obi-Wan. Promise me you will take care of them.'_

Obi-Wan's throat constricted. Anakin was determined to go through with this; he felt it was what must be done. _'I promise, Anakin,' _he vowed. _I will stand by you, and by your family, no matter what._

'_Thank you.'_

Knowing his family would be safe, Anakin submitted wholly. "I place myself in your hands, Master Yoda." With that, he opened himself to the Force, letting its soothing light wash away the Dark emotions which swirled within him.

* * *

Despite the all-pervading Darkness that choked the Force, Yoda slipped into meditation.

Opening his eyes in the Force, he was almost blinded.

Anakin glowed. There were patches of darkness in his aura; but they served only to make the luminescence brighter.

Strings of light flowed out from him. Following some led Yoda to a person – Obi-Wan, Padme, the new-born twins. Still others faded into the Force, linked, the Jedi master realised, to those who had died.

Attachments. They were so much a part of Anakin that they were, literally, a part of him.

And he held so much light...

"Betrayed your vows, you did," Yoda accused, rousing from his meditative state.

Anakin still knelt before him, penitent. "Yes, Master."

"Killed many innocents you have; killed your brother Jedi."

Pain and sorrow accompanied this second, softer, admission. "Yes, Master."

"Sworn allegiance to the Sith you have. Surrendered yourself to the Dark Side, you did."

"Yes, Master."

"Felt what, did you, hm?"

Surprised, Anakin looked up. He stared at Yoda for a moment, then blinked and turned his gaze downwards again. "I... at first, I was desperate." He frowned, summoning the difficult remembrances. "I just wanted to be able to protect Padme. But... the more... the more I did... the more I immersed myself in the Darkness... the more it became about the _power_." Once more, he looked up. His gaze was distant, not focussed on anything in particular. "Towards the end... I was lost in the rush of power. I felt there was nothing I could not do. The Force existed only to obey me; the galaxy, to be shaped to my will." His eyes fixed on Yoda's. "It frightens me now, Master," he admitted.

"Use it again, would you?"

Anakin opened his mouth to deny, _of course not! _But then he hesitated, bowing his head once more. "I don't know, Master." In the Force, Anakin's attachments flared more brightly. It was obvious what could trigger him to call on the Dark Side once more.

Yoda could not deny the urgings of the Force and his own instincts. Still... _'What to say, have you, Qui-Gon?' _he asked silently.

'_I think it's a good idea.'_

A being less in control of his actions would have started. He swore he heard Qui-Gon chuckle at his surprise.

"Very well. Skywalker." He waited until the young man looked at him. "Your lightsaber," he requested, extending his green, clawed hand.

Anakin's hand fell automatically to the empty spot at his hip, even as he replied, "Obi-Wan has it."

Obi-Wan unhooked Anakin's lightsaber from his belt. He could feel everyone in the room looking at him. Hesitantly, he passed it to Yoda, feeling as though he were giving up something precious; a last link to the Padawan he might soon lose.

Yoda took it, holding it with both hands. He stared at it for a short time, then held it out to Anakin.

Anakin swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. All he knew was that it was some kind of test.

'_Take it, Anakin,' _Qui-Gon told him. _'The Jedi Order needs you.'_

"What?" Anakin stared at Yoda, as Qui-Gon had no visual form.

"Heard Qui-Gon, you did, Skywalker. Need you, the Order does."

A hesitant, longing hand was stretched towards the gleaming silver hilt before being snatched back. "But... but, Master, I... I couldn't ... I said...I could turn again!" With that anguished cry, he acted instinctively, reaching for Obi-Wan's support and guidance through the Force.

Yoda nodded, satisfied. Always before, Anakin's Force signature had been confused, masked by his darkness, his fears, his secrets. Now, after the trials of fire he had endured, when he surrendered and released his emotions to the Force, it had finally been clear to see. For the first time, the ancient master had understood.

Anakin Skywalker, Chosen of the Force, _needed _his attachments. They would help him bring balance to the Force. They would help him destroy the Sith. It would be _for _Padme, _for_ his children, _for _Obi-Wan, that he would destroy Palpatine. Now that he knew the evil one's treachery, he would destroy him _for _his mother's memory, _for _Qui-Gon.

It would be instinctual.

"Remain with the Jedi, will you?"

Another ever-so-longing look. "But... Padme. Luke. Leia. I love them too much."

"Decimated, the Order has been." The reminder caused Anakin pain and guilt. He bowed his head, expecting a reprimand for selfishness. "Broken, the Code has been. Rewritten, it will be." Anakin's head snapped back up.

Yoda was full of surprises today.

"Remain with your family, you will be able to." He offered the weapon to Anakin once more.

This time, the Jedi took it gratefully.

"A new vow, you must now take," Yoda told him sternly.

Anakin nodded solemnly. "Yes, Master."

"An ancient vow it is. Part of an ancient ceremony it is." Yoda did not smile – the situation was far too serious – but there seemed to be a twinkle in his large green eyes. Taking a deep breath, he straightened in his seat. Obi-Wan unconsciously copied him.

"Anakin Skywalker. Swear, do you, to obey the will of the Force?"

"I do."

"Swear do you, to walk in the Light?"

"I do."

"Swear, do you, to destroy the Sith, wherever hide they may?"

"I do."

"Are there any here who vouch for Knight Skywalker will?"

Two voices rang out, "Yes," as both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon spoke for him.

"Then rise, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin had risen to his feet before Yoda's exact wording sunk in and he froze. "What? How? I'm not... I can't be... I'm not ready... I killed..." He stared at Yoda in shock.

The little green Jedi cocked his ears. "Question my judgement, do you, Master Skywalker?" he demanded.

"N-no, Master..." Then Anakin caught sight of the glimmer in the green eyes, and added with a hint of a grin, "Not your judgement so much as your senility, Master Yoda. You _are _almost 900, after all…"

* * *

With great trepidation, Anakin stepped through the open door.

He wasn't sure what Padme's reaction would be, now that the stresses of childbirth and the first joyous moments of parenthood were over.

As if sensing him enter, Padme looked up at him and pressed a finger to her lips. "They're asleep," she whispered.

Well, no welcoming smile or gesture of affection. Then again, she wasn't ordering him out of her sight forever, either.

Slowly, he made his way to her side and settled on the chair that waited there. Then he looked at Padme.

She was dressed in a white hospital gown. Her hair fell around her shoulders in wild chestnut waves – his favourite hairdo. But her face was set in its senatorial mask.

It was a rare thing that Anakin Skywalker should curse his lightsaber abilities. But in this one instant, we would have traded everything he knew about weapons for a fraction of Obi-Wan's negotiating skills.

"Padme, I..."

She just looked at him impassively. Anakin's mouth was drier than the Tatooine sands. He swallowed nervously, glancing away and then quickly back to her. She was so beautiful; his angel. _How could I ever have hurt her?_

"Please Padme, forgive me. My angel..."

He spoke in a desperate, heart-breaking whisper.

"Please. I can't live without you."

Padme wanted to reach out to him. She loved him. She knew there was good in him; she had seen him with his new-born children. But...

"I love you more than life itself."

She looked away, blinking back tears. "Then why did you try to kill me?"

Breathing in sharply, he closed his eyes against the pain of his memories and her accusation. Franticly, he grasped for the explanation Yoda had accepted. "I – I was caught up in the power of it – of the Dark Side... I wasn't – I could never... I wasn't in control..."

He opened his eyes to stare at her beseechingly, only to find that she was looking away. His gaze dropped to the bed cover.

"Please Padme, don't make me live without you!"

Finally, she turned back to him, tears in her eyes. Softly, she spoke his name. "Anakin."

He didn't look up, but tensed. _Full name. Not good._

"Force help me Anakin, but I love you."

Anakin shot upright, releasing the breath he had been holding. She reached out her hand and he caught it, bringing it to his lips and reverently kissing it. "My angel."


End file.
